Professor of the Year
by Rikki8879
Summary: Who will be professor of the year at Hogwarts?


_A/N: I've adopted this plot bunny from Kamdra. It was posted on the AD/MM board. Hope you like the outcome. ;-)_

_To: Matthias Schulz, dedicated teacher and headmaster and always a friend to his students. May he rest in peace. We miss him._

* * *

It was staff meeting, and Albus had just told his teachers about his plans for a 'Professor of the Year' competition. He had come up with the idea while strolling through Muggle London. There he had picked up on the chat of two boys from a local school who talked about such a competition at this school.

Albus had immediately liked the idea. It would be a good opportunity to find out about the students' preferences. Though it wasn't necessary for the students to like the teachers, it was easier to teach them when they had a positive attitude towards the professors. And even the famous German poet Johann Wolfgang von Goethe had pointed out that you only learn something from someone you love.

So Albus had told Minerva about his plan, and though she couldn't really warm up to the idea she would support him as she always did.

While Albus gazed now intently at his colleagues and watched their reactions, Minerva started thinking about the necessary arrangements.

When she heard Albus chuckle, she looked up from the parchment, where she had taken notes, and followed his gaze. Severus had his hands over his eyes and shook his head. Minerva had to suppress a grin at the sight of him.

Though Severus always pretended not to care about what others thought about him, Minerva knew very well that he did care. He'd been hurt a lot when he was younger, at home as well as at school. He had never had a loving and caring family; they had always made him feel unwanted and inferior. And it certainly didn't get any better at school. Especially the group around James Potter – better known as the Marauders – just loved to pick on young Severus.

And so he had turned out that cold, bitter and even mean man who was feared by many students.

"Well, are there any objections to my suggestion?" Albus asked, knowing fully well that there wouldn't be any.

The Hogwarts teachers shook their heads.

"Good. Minerva, how much time will you need for the preparations?" He turned a bit to face her.

"Well, one day should be sufficient. We'll just need to inform the students and tell them where and when the vote will be held."

"Excellent, my dear. So let's say we'll hold it the day after tomorrow, right after breakfast in the Great Hall." Albus nodded and gave his colleagues a sign that the meeting had officially ended.

When all the professors had left the staff room, Albus turned to Minerva.

"Thank you for your support, Minerva," he said, gently covering her hand with his.

"You know that you'll always have it, no matter what. Though I have to admit that I'm still not very fond of the idea of holding such a competition. People might get hurt." Minerva said, looking at him thoughtfully.

Albus had thought about that problem too but had decided that all of his colleagues would be able to deal with it if they didn't win. And it wasn't really that important anyway, more like a game perhaps. Though Albus thought it might be quite useful to know whom the students preferred. It might just give the other teachers an opportunity to improve their pedagogical skills. Not that any of them had to but anyway…

"I don't think we should take it that seriously, dear. I doubt any of our fellow professors does that, and actually I thought it might be fun." Albus squeezed her hand gently. "Plus, I don't think you'll have to be afraid of losing. The students like you a lot." Albus said with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Minerva rolled her eyes in mock annoyance but smiled nonetheless.

"You know that this is not true, you crazy old coot." Winking at him she gathered her papers and rose from her chair.

"I'll write the notes for the common rooms now and organize everything. See you at dinner." Shaking her head she took one last look at the headmaster and then left.

That evening there was quite a crowd in front of the notice board in the Gryffindor common room.

"What's all this about?" Hermione asked when she came down from her dormitory, staring at the mass of people in front of her.

"There's a note that the day after tomorrow a 'Professor of the Year' vote will be held in the Great Hall. Every students has one vote, and every teacher and staff member – with the exception of Dumbledore – can be elected." Harry explained. He and Ron had just worked their way back out of the crowd.

Hermione groaned.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's just a rather childish idea. I mean, honestly… we're here to learn something, not to adore our teachers." Hermione shook her head.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned.

"Yeah, right. And what is that with you and professor McGonagall? Come on, Hermione, you do adore her." Harry winked at her while the girl blushed furiously. Of course, Harry was right. She did adore Minerva McGonagall, not only for her magical abilities but also on a personal level.

"It's okay, Hermione. We like her too." Ron patted her arm reassuringly which earned him an angry glare.

The whole evening and the next day were filled with whispered conversations about which teacher to choose. It seemed many liked professors Flitwick and McGonagall but Madam Hooch also had her fans among the students.

The morning of the vote finally arrived, and when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall – earlier than usual – it was already filled with people. It seemed they wanted breakfast to be over as soon as possible so the vote could begin. On each plate there was a piece of parchment. In front of the Head Table there was a huge wooden crate where they would put in their votes.

About half an hour later everyone had finished breakfast and Albus rose from his chair.

"You may now write down the name of the teacher you would like to be Professor of the Year and then insert your parchment into this crate. Oh, and there's no need to try to cheat. It would only be a waste of time since the crate is bewitched only to accept the parchment you've been given." Albus looked intently at the Slytherin table where some of the students looked rather disappointed at his declaration.

It took another 30 minutes until all students had finally cast their vote.

Albus raised his hands to get their attention.

"We will let you know about the results in the evening. You may go now."

Since it was Saturday, most students didn't have much to do except doing their homework. So they left the Great Hall in groups, discussing the possible outcome of the vote.

In the meantime Albus levitated the crate with the votes to his office and locked the door. As he was the only staff member that wasn't available for the election, it was only logical that he would do the counting. Magically, of course. Albus cast the spell and soon pieces of parchment were flying hence and forth in his office, sorting themselves into neat piles.

A couple of hours later Albus had finished the paper work he'd been taking care of while the parchments sorted themselves. He looked up when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, he got up and went to open it.

"Hello, Minerva. What can I do for you?" Albus smiled at his deputy but didn't open the door completely to let her in.

Minerva looked at him questioningly.

"Well, I thought you might need some help with the counting."

Albus sighed and nodded. Since there were several hundred students at Hogwarts, it might indeed take some more time. Of course he could use another spell to do that but, being who he was, he intended to do it the Muggle way.

"Indeed, my dear. I guess I've underestimated how many students would actually participate in this." Gratefully he stepped aside and let her in.

Minerva gasped when she saw the huge stacks of parchment. Four of them seemed to be higher than the others.

"Okay, let's start with the smaller ones." She sat down and took one of the piles. It didn't take her and Albus long to work through these votes.

"Sybill did actually get some votes. Can't believe it." Minerva grinned.

Albus chuckled. "Same here with professor Binns."

The two of them shared a smile and then turned to the four high piles in front of them. Both started counting, and about 45 minutes later they leaned back with a deep sigh of relief, having finally finished counting.

"Oh my Merlin. That was really a lot." Minerva wrote down the final figures and handed the parchment over to Albus. When he added his figures, he took a closer look and frowned.

"What is it?" Minerva enquired.

"It seems that there are two teachers even." He paused.

"So what? We'll have to winners then." Minerva shrugged and rose to leave. It was obvious that she wanted this whole affair to be over as soon as possible.

When Albus shook his head, she froze.

"My dear, I'm afraid that is not the way it works. I've done some research, anticipating that a situation like this might come up. And obviously now I'm supposed to give a deciding vote."

Minerva grabbed the parchment from Albus' hand. Looking at the figures she let out a soft 'oh'.

"Albus, you know I'll respect your decision, no matter how you'll decide. But I shall leave you now." Minerva turned and left without another word, while Albus started pacing his office. He had something to think about. He would just love Minerva to be Professor of the Year but he couldn't let his feelings for her cloud his judgement. And he did have feelings for Minerva. Come to think about it, he suddenly realized that he cared about her more deeply than he had thought.

"Oh Merlin," he sighed. That didn't make it any easier for him. True, both colleagues deserved to get the title but he just had to decide…

Minerva went back to her rooms, thinking bout the outcome of the vote. She couldn't believe it. But most of all she was really anxious about Albus' decision. They had been friends fro so land, and she cared about him very much. So, would it hurt her if he decided against her? Yes, it would, she thought. But as she had told him, she would accept his decision. And she wouldn't let her feelings ruin their friendship. If he did not decide in her favour she would just go on with her life. After all, she hadn't been too happy with all of this in the first place.

It was another ten minutes until dinner, and Albus had finally made a decision. So he went to the Great Hall which was already packed with students, all of them curious who would be 'Professor of the Year'.

When Albus entered, the chatter died down and everybody looked at him expectantly.

"Patience, everyone. I will announce the results after dinner." He sat down and at his sign the food appeared on the five tables.

It seemed that the students were faster than ever tonight, after just 15 minutes they had already finished their dinner.

Albus rose from his chair.

"As I can see, you seem quite impatient to be informed about who has earned the title. Rest assured that it took quite some time to count all the votes, and first of all I want to thank you for your participation. I'm sure my colleagues appreciate it as well."

Albus cleared his throat before he continued.

"But now I want to solve the mystery. I'll start with the third place which goes to… Madam Hooch." He announced. The students clapped, and Madam Hooch rose from her chair and bowed.

When the applause died down Albus continued.

"The second place goes to Professor McGonagall." Applause erupted again and the students cheered. Minerva rose, covering her hurt quickly behind that mask of the stern transfiguration teacher her students knew all too well.

"And finally… the title of Professor of the Year goes to… Professor Snape."

First there was stunned silence at the tables of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff while the Slytherin students cheered and whistled. Slowly the other houses followed and clapped politely. Snape had acknowledged the title with a short nod but Albus saw a light blush on his cheeks.

When the students were back in their common rooms, there were many noisy discussions. Nobody could quite believe what had just happened.

"But how? I mean, Snape's a mean bastard. Nobody would vote for him, except his Slytherin brats," Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione didn't have an explanation either.

"Perhaps the Slytherins cheated." Neville suggested.

"Maybe, but how?" Ginny asked. "Dumbledore has made it quite clear that we couldn't cheat. And since they can't control who votes for whom they can't even bully people into voting for Snape."

There were several nods. So the question remained open, at least for the moment.

Two hours after he had announced the result Albus was on his way to Minerva's rooms. Though she had tried to cover it, he had seen the hurt in her eyes when he had announced her as the second place. And he felt bad about it. So he had decided to go and see her, to try to make it up to her somehow.

When he knocked on her door there was no answer at first. But he knew her too well to give up so easily, so he knocked more persistently. And finally the door opened and Minerva peered out.

"Hello Albus," she said quietly.

"Hello, my dear. May I come in?" Albus asked. Minerva simply nodded and turned around to open the door further. Albus stepped in and closed the door. Minerva had retreated to the far corner of the room and sat down on the sofa. She looked hurt and sad.

As Minerva hadn't said a word so far, Albus began to speak.

"Minerva, my dear, I just wanted you to know why I've decided that way. You know I've always respected and admired you. But lately it seems my feelings have evolved into something deeper." Albus stepped closer and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better. I know that Severus deserves it though I'm not sure how he got so many votes. Most students are scared of him. But he's a good teacher, and you've probably decided that way to make Severus feel better, to show him that he's appreciated for once." Minerva had started pacing.

"Yes, indeed. That was the reason. But what I've said about my feelings for you, is true. Minerva, please, come here." Gently he took her arm and led her back to the sofa, urging her to sit down. She was a bit reluctant but didn't pull back.

"Minerva, my dear. It's true. I do love you. And it took that long for me to realize it. I know you won't probably return my feelings but I just had to let you know." With a complicated wave of his hand he conjured up a beautiful deep red rose which he gave Minerva.

She took it and inhaled its rich scent deeply, closing her eyes. How she had longed to hear these words from him, and now that dream had come true.

"But I love you, Albus. I always have, ever since I've met you." She blushed under his gaze.

Albus didn't quite trust his ears. But he quickly recovered from this surprise. Gently he took Minerva's hands into his and caressed them with his thumbs.

"Oh, Minerva. How much time have we wasted? If only…" Albus said but Minerva closed his lips with hers.

"Shhh… let's not waste even more time," she whispered before brushing her lips over his again.


End file.
